


不知花时雨

by Jellyfish_Lucky



Series: 佐鼬 [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Incest, M/M, Resurrection
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:00:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25294321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jellyfish_Lucky/pseuds/Jellyfish_Lucky
Summary: 作者的话：最近看了太多翻译文，文风被掰走带不回来了（泣   这篇是论坛体的正文！私设的起源。 名字想不出来，愁。我好喜欢一边内心觉得弟弟好萌好棒另一边冷淡脸的鼬哥啊…气得佐助肝疼哈哈哈非常感谢大家的阅读首次发布于Lofter 2016年2月-9月间，写于“要怎么和哥哥约会”之后。由于Lofter爆炸，具体日期不可考，遗憾。
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Itachi/Uchiha Sasuke, 佐鼬, 鸣樱
Series: 佐鼬 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1832431
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 作者的话：最近看了太多翻译文，文风被掰走带不回来了（泣 这篇是论坛体的正文！私设的起源。 名字想不出来，愁。
> 
> 我好喜欢一边内心觉得弟弟好萌好棒另一边冷淡脸的鼬哥啊…气得佐助肝疼哈哈哈
> 
> 非常感谢大家的阅读
> 
> 首次发布于Lofter 2016年2月-9月间，写于“要怎么和哥哥约会”之后。由于Lofter爆炸，具体日期不可考，遗憾。

空气里隐约有风铃的声音。  
感觉……有些不同，不再是灵体时的轻盈，身体很沉重，各处关节也隐隐传来酸痛。  
又被秽土转生带到哪里了吗？这是鼬的第一个想法。  
眼皮好沉重，听到身边细碎的脚步声也没办法移动或睁开双眼。好累。  
有人点起了檀香，耳边的人轻轻地说：  
“欢迎回来。请好好休息吧。”  
  
等到身体恢复到可以随意走动的时候已经是午夜了。风铃的声音更响了一些，隔着门窗也能感受到阵阵夜晚的凉风。  
好干净的地方。鼬环顾室内，身体上的不适已然褪去，现在的自己，好像是一具崭新的肉体，不是术式与尸体的造物。室内的陈设看起来是神社的内堂，又或许是巫女居住的地方？那么这位任性的巫女小姐又在哪里呢？  
门外侍候的人似乎听到了鼬起身的动静，隔着门轻声问道：“您起来了吗？”  
打开的纸门外是垂手肃立的侍者们和一位年轻的巫女，“请让我向您解释一下前任巫女大人最后的愿望。”  
  
复活自己的巫女，是多年前的任务中顺带获利的神社继承人。晓负责暗杀的大名一直对人民信奉的神社虎视眈眈，多次试图用武力威逼上一任巫女就范，在鼬到来前，神社已经是强弩之末，很快就会成为大名的掌中之物。  
杀掉大名后，当时巫女的继承者，也就是复活自己的女孩被关在地牢，鼬只不过是顺手除去了守卫而已；继任后的新任巫女把当年只有一面之缘的鼬视为整个神社的恩人，在找到更好的继承者、前往侍奉神明的时候，选择向神明许愿，愿意以自己的肉体作为媒介，复活宇智波鼬，作为当年恩情的偿还。  
“因为媒介和术的作用，您的身体会有一些变化。”新任的巫女是这么说的。不过现在看来，唯一的变化就是年龄。似乎由于前任巫女只见过17岁的自己，复活时的鼬也是17岁的样子；受到巫女体质(媒介)的影响，当年的病症没有发作，只是体质较弱而已。  
  
“接下来的人生，请您自行选择。”  
  
  
自己选择……吗？  
对着自己17岁时的脸，鼬忍不住抬手触碰了镜子。回溯的只是四年的年纪而不是时光，一切都已经改变了。扮作普通忍者的自己打听了忍者世界的情况，第四次忍者大战结束后，各个国家都在抓紧恢复，晓早已不复存在，连木叶都在人柱力及五代火影的施压下澄清了当年宇智波灭族的事实；可能去的地方又有哪里呢？  
去见佐助吗？不可能。多年过去，佐助应该开始新的生活，自己的存在只不过是在提醒他过去的噩梦罢了。  
真是任性的巫女小姐啊。把我从亡者的世界带回来，又能够改变什么呢？  
  
鼬依然选择了在暗中保护木叶的旧路。稍微变更下相貌，带着面具的自己仿佛回到了暗部时代——暗杀，清除木叶的敌人。但是在叛忍组织内部遇到佐助，就是完完全全的意外了。  
  
刚用幻术逼问出叛忍组织另一处的据点，本来应该没有活口的大厅深处又传来了轻微的声音。  
敌人吗！鼬立刻隐匿身形，作出攻击的姿态；下一瞬间，一道黑影就扑面而来，长刀与手里剑相碰出点点火花。  
佐助的脸从黑暗中浮现出来。  
  
“你也是这里的一员吗？”在草雉剑的挥斩后，鼬借力后退，与佐助拉开距离。在草雉剑的另一侧，佐助空着的左袖让鼬愣了一下，差点没躲开豪火球的攻击。“没用的，”佐助冰冷的声音透过火焰传来，“你逃不掉的，我会用这双写轮眼，问出你所隐藏的一切！”  
原来是同样的目的吗。听到这句话的鼬反而松了口气。自己从未考虑过与佐助战斗的情况，最大的可能是经过一年多的锻炼，佐助很早已超越了自己，到时会不得不暴露出自己复活的事实。索性假装是过路的忍者，将情报送给佐助赶紧离开。  
然而——当鼬转身查看唯一的叛忍活口的时候，有些悲惨地发现对方早被刚刚的豪火球烧成了焦炭。这下唯一的活口就是自己了……不，就不得不和佐助前往另一个据点了吗…  
前方的佐助开始向这里逼近，脸上是鼬见过的，当年九尾捕捉时的恐怖表情，“都说过了，你逃不掉的。”写轮眼突然发动，鼬也相应地用月读来抵挡。  
“居然也有写轮眼吗。”这下换成了佐助露出了疑惑，不过下一秒又变成了游刃有余的样子，“那要问你的事情就会有很多了。”  
在事情变得更糟糕之前，鼬只能扯个谎把事实的另一边先圆上：“我也在找他们的另一个据点。这个人——”指了指地上的焦炭，“刚才还活着，我已经问出了地点。如果不信的话就一起跟来。”  
另一边的佐助皱起了眉头。“你以为我会就这么轻易的相信你的话吗？！”一副又要结印开打的姿态。  
性格完全没变呢。在面具的遮掩里微微笑了一下，鼬却作出一副冷淡的样子：“随你便。以你的实力，恐怕会和我耗上很久吧？到时候叛忍们全部跑了也没问题？”一边转身向外走去，“找到他们再盘问我也不迟。”


	2. Chapter 2

佐助……无论过了多少年，还是很好懂。   
在赶往叛忍领地的时候，被要求待在佐助身侧的鼬想道。   
既不是身前也不是身后，是怕自己死掉没有领路人或者在背后偷袭吧？右边是佐助的惯用手，一旦自己轻举妄动，要杀要抓轻而易举。不过那个脸色…   
恐怕无论结果如何，佐助都不会轻易放过自己了。   
在心里默默叹了一口气，暂时的俘虏放弃了右手半结的印。能逃掉的话，就不要用会被认出来的术了。第一次不想佐助跟过来啊，从来都是给弟弟做（反面）向导的兄长大人这么想着。   
  
虽然说在写轮眼面前一切的结界都是摆设……但是面对佐助的粗暴型突破，哥哥还是忍不住扶额。感觉在决战的时候，佐助的暴力值就已经加满了，现在应该替叛忍集团感到庆幸佐助没有用麒麟把基地的天花板炸没吗？但是用须佐能乎削掉前半个基地的上半部也实在……太招摇了。   
佐助维持着须佐能乎等待着。   
尽管知道佐助并没有放松对自己的警戒，鼬还是亲自用写轮眼查看了一下深层的基地内部。在重重人影深处，一团巨大的查克拉盘踞在那，疾速蠕动着。   
是想逼一直躲来躲去的家伙们把那东西放出来呢，好哥哥在面具下弯了弯嘴角，随即又被一抹苦笑代替——   
不能用被认出来的术，也就是说不能用须佐能乎来抵挡？等那个东西出来，自己要怎么办啊？   
人生第一次，没有忍术可以用？！


End file.
